Jill has a dream
by moonbeam1987
Summary: just a little fluff i thought up while not sleeping for a while. jill dreams about wesker while sitting in the STARS office. dont know how to rate it. enjoy


Jill sat gazing at a report on her desk. She had tried on numerous occasions to start it but kept failing. She decided to close it for a moment and rest her eyes. She awoke hours later to find that it was 1 am in the morning. She wasn't tired anymore so she opened the report and carried on. She heard footsteps coming along the corridor. Normally the only people who used that corridor where STARS members as it was the only room in it. The door creaked open and Wesker came into view. Even at this time of night, the man still looked well groomed. Of course, his shades were as always permanently fixed to his face. Jill always wondered what he hid behind those glasses but could never work up the courage to ask.

"I didn't expect to find any one here so late." He remarked when he spotted Jill.

"I feel asleep writing a report sir." She said. He nodded and walked to his on desk. Jill watched mesmerised as he swished past her desk. She could smell his deodorant and it was driving her mad. She had only been with STARS 6 months but in that, time had managed to develop a huge crush on the Captain. She thought it silly for someone of her age to be acting like a schoolgirl.

"So what brings you here so late Captain?" Jill asked.

"Couldn't sleep knowing I had things to do." He answered. He pulled out a file and began writing. Jill watched as Wesker's pen danced across the page. She suddenly realised she was staring and promptly dropped her eyes to look at what she was supposed to be doing. Inappropriate thoughts began to circulate through her mind. She tried to stop them but they kept coming back. So instead of fighting them she simply let the happen. She closed her eyes and watched.

"Captain Wesker I want you over here now." Jill said indication her desk. The captain was up from his desk in a flash and coming to her desk. She jumped up on to her desk and let Wesker stand between her legs.

"Oh Jill you don't know how long I have wanted to do this." He said.

"Ever since I came here I have wanted you." Jill said.

"I have seen the way you look at me I wondered what was taking you so long." Wesker said.

"Trying to find the courage to ask you to do this." Jill said.

"Well I am glad you did." Wesker said. They kissed while Wesker's hands explored every part of her body. Jill did the same, feeling every muscle on his well-toned body. She wanted a proper look so she pushed him back slightly and took his top off. She sat and marvelled at the man standing in front of her. She had seen younger guys whose bodies weren't as good as this.

"I take it you like what you see?" Wesker asked.

"You bet I do." Jill said pulling him closer again.

"Well then get ready." He said. Outside the sun was coming up.

"JILL." The voice sounded like it was flowing through the air.

"JILL." It called again. A sharp shake and she was awake. She was still in the STARS office and it was still night. Wesker was standing next to her.

"Sorry sir I must have fallen asleep again." She said a little embarrassed.

"I am done for the night would you like me to walk you to your car or are you staying." Wesker asked.

"I would like you to do more than walk me to my car." She thought to herself.

"I guess I can finish this report tomorrow." Jill answered.

"Today actually it is half past 2 in the morning you start at 9." Wesker said.

"I suppose." Jill said. She grabbed her coat and walked to the car park with Wesker.

"Come on Jill say something you will never know unless you ask." She thought to herself.

"Jill are you ok?" Wesker asked. The question knocked Jill out of her daydreaming.

"Yeah I am fine." Jill answered.

"You look a little pale are you sure?" Wesker asked again.

"I am just tired that's all." Jill answered. Wesker walked her to her car.

"Thanks for walking me to my car sir." Jill said as she searched through her bag for her keys.

"Not a problem." Wesker said. He turned and headed towards his car.

"Goodnight sir." She called. Wesker turned around.

"Goodnight Jill." He called back. He got in his car and drove off.

"Damn I had my chance and I blew it." Jill scolded her self. She got in her car and drove him. Once she got in, she went straight to bed.

"Now where were we." She said smiling at the captain. And with that, Jill fell into a deep sleep a smile stretched across her face.


End file.
